Determine whether p24-VLP candidate vaccine can induce class I restricted CD8+ cytotoxic T cells and prime for the induction of mucosal antibody responses after boosting with p24-VLP orally or rectally. Recruitment is ongoing through our well established AIDS Vaccine Evaluation Group.